Rain
by skgq12101997
Summary: Luna Lovegood hated betrayal as much as James Potter did, but she was as forgiving as Lily Evans. Set in the Order of The Phoenix era. Fifth Chronicle of the "Deep Thoughts Chronicles".


The rain pelted against the window of the Lovegood home, and a drenched Luna Lovegood entered the household, wand in hand and mouth agape. Xenophilius, her father, looked up and smiled endearingly. Luna smiled back, embarrassed. Xenophilius got up from his seat behind the black typewriter and led his daughter to the second floor of their flask-shaped home. He told her to wash up and change, and he'll make some Gulping Plimpy tea when she comes down. Luna smiled and entered her room where here portraits of her precious friends that she had met in Dumbledore's Army: Harry, Ron, Hermione, Neville and Ginny.

But before she had met the five that led Dumbledore's Army, Luna was alone.

Not really alone, but she didn't have many friends.

She had Cho, and Marietta, and maybe even Padma, but nobody wanted to be friends with a girl who believes that mistletoes were infested with Nargles.

Cho had been her good friend, and she knew she could trust her, she could feel it. Cho had a way of talking to people and making them feel secure and assured.

But sometimes, Luna had a bad feeling about Cho. The way she treated the Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs when the secret of Dumbledore's Army came out and Marietta was condemned. Cho was wonderful to Marietta, but to Luna, she was heartless.

And Luna fell for a false sense of security, assurance and trust.

Cho thought that the only way to bring her and Marietta up was to bring Luna down.

And for the entire year, Luna's shoes, clothes, quills, parchment and other things disappeared.

Luna believed that she only misplaced it, whenever asked by Professor Flitwick.

But even he knew that Luna wouldn't lose the things that she keeps neatly in her trunk.

Cho spread terrible things about the Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs, and Luna.

Luna was a harmless, happy girl, why would anyone want to emotionally kill the girl who knew about Cho Chang's dirty tricks?

Ginny wouldn't have any of it though. She didn't want to listen to all the blasphemous lies that filthy Cho Chang said about kind, lovely Luna Lovegood. The Bat-Bogey hex hit Cho Chang square in the face, accentuating her nose, which was shaped like Pansy Parkinson's.

She had found a real friend in Ginny Weasley, and led Dumbledore's Army with her and Neville. Ginny helped Neville and Luna get together as well.

And so it began to have thunder.

Luna got out of the bathroom, changed and went down for tea with her towel wrapped around her shoulders. She picked her teacup up soundlessly so as to not bother Daddy, and looked out the window as the rain pelted even more strongly than earlier.

The rain reminded her of Cho. Cho was a hopeless romantic, and wanted a cliché kiss under the rain with Michael Corner.

It also rained when Cho wanted to make peace with Luna.

The rain pelted even more strongly that day, and Michael Corner had owled Luna, and she got scared of the letter that the drenched owl was delivering, as it had a green seal. It was important.

Luna had never gotten any letters that had any green seal on it, it was usually yellow. She tore the letter open gently and carefully, her grey protuberant eyes wider than usual. She examined the parchment from the outside, and opened it with her delicate fingers.

* * *

><p><em>To Luna,<em>

_Please do not tell Cho that I sent you this letter, or tell you these things for that matter. Please take this letter seriously and with utmost confidence._

_Cho does not wish to let you know of this until the time comes, but I shall come clean to you even if I am betraying my beloved Cho's trust._

_Cho has owled me a few moments ago. She has asked me if you would accept her peace, and if Parvati Patil of Gryffindor would too. _

_I do not understand why Cho would dislike you when you are just being yourself, but Cho was never one to understand diversity and uniqueness._

_She claims that she wants to be at peace with you and Parvati, because Marietta inspired her to forgive and forget, just as she had with her ordeal of betrayal with Hogwarts, especially with Dumbledore's Army._

_If you do not wish to believe, I have attached an excerpt of Cho's letter to me as proof using a Copying Charm on the back of this letter._

_Thank you for your time, Luna. Much appreciated._

_Sincerely,_

_Michael Corner_

* * *

><p>Luna held and glanced at the letter with great distaste and indifference, and believed that Michael must have made this story up to create more trouble between her and Cho. But the proof was there behind the parchment as clear as day, in Cho's attacking, fierce penmanship.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Michael, do you think I should accept Parvati Patil (of Gryffindor) and <em>_Loony__ Luna? I think I should, just how Marietta forgave and forgot the hatred Hogwarts had shown her. What do you think, Michael?_

* * *

><p>Luna smiled a cold smile – empty, dark, pointless. Cho was sly. She quickly looked for some parchment, a quill and ink, and penned down the vaguest reply she had ever written in her entire life.<p>

* * *

><p><em>I have gotten your owl and given my permission of peace, but I will be wary and keep watch.<em>

_Luna_

* * *

><p>Luna Lovegood had once been betrayed, never will that happen again.<p>

And the rain subsided.


End file.
